The new cultivar is a product of a chance discovery in a commercial setting by the inventor. In Summer 2013, the inventor, Cesar Velazquez discovered an interesting whole plant mutation in a commercial planting of the unpatented parent variety Prunus laurocerasus ‘Majestic Jade’. This mutation was discovered at a commercial nursery in Dayton, Oreg.
During the summer of 2013 the inventor propagated the interesting mutation by semi-softwood cuttings at the commercial nursery in Dayton, Oreg. The initial propagation showed the mutation to be stable and additional generations were propagated, also by semi-hardwood cuttings. Approximately 3 generations have been reproduced since 2013, and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.